That Bitch
by Fika137
Summary: 'Si Jalang yang berulah, yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk menghukum kekasih tercintanya' Summary gk nyambung TT KyuMin Drabble YAOI


**That Bitch**

 **Cast** : KyuMin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** Mature (NC17+)

 **Disclimer:** FF ini murni milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama cast. Tapi menurut saya, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun! Kkk~

 **Warning!:** Anggap disini wamilnya gk terlalu ketat yaa~ jadi bisa pulang rumah semaunya. Fika gk tau apa-apa tentang dunia militer soalnya :-D.

 **Double Warning!:** Disini ada makhluk astral yang sebenarnya fika gk suka sebut namanya, tapi panggil aja 'kambing'. Saya Joyers akut! Gk suka jangan baca!

 _Happy Reading^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasukkan password apartemen mewahnya. Apartemen yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ditempati olehnya dan sang kekasih tercinta.

Mengernyit heran saat saat melihat lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala dan mendengar suara televisi yang suaranya tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Hey ayolah, ini sudah lewat jam malam, apa kekasih tercintanya belum juga tidur? Atau sengaja menunggunya karena suatu hal yang sempat dan sekarangpun masih menggemparkan anak-anaknya diluar sana? Joyers, begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Raut wajah Sungmin pucat pasi dengan pandangan terarah ke sofa, tepatnya seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang depan televisi. Disana terlihat kekasih tercintanya sedang memainkan smartphone-nya tanpa mengarahkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari televisi yang sepertinya minta diperhatikan.

Dengan langkah pelan dan dipenuhi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang memenuhi kepalanya, Sung min mendekati orang tersebut.

"Kyu"panggil Sungmin pada seseorang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu. Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun menunggu balasan dari pria pucat yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone-nya itu.

Sedikit menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat aplikasi apa yang sedang dibuka oleh Kyuhyun. Mencoba mendapat perhatian dari kekasihnya, Sungmin memberanikan diri memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kyuu~"panggilnya lagi dengan menyelipkan sedikit nada manja dalam panggilannya.

"Tsk!"Sungmin mendecak kesal karena tak juga mendapat respon.

'Sial! Ini pasti gara-gara si jalang tak tau diri itu'batin Sungmin kesal sembari mulai melangkah kedepan Kyuhyun, mematikan televisi dan duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mengalung di leher pria itu.

"Ayolah Kyuu kau sudah tau itu bukan akuu~"lagi Sungmin mendayu dengan menggerakkan bokong berisinya diatas paha Kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki wanita jalang yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun-nya mengacuhkannya begini. Dengan berani, diraihnya smartphone yang masih dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun, memasukkannya kekantung celananya dan mencium bibir pria itu.

Sedikit lumatan dengan memajukan posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dan leluasa bermain dibibir Pria-nya. Sungmin tak tau saja, sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menahan geramannya karena entah sengaja atau tidak sekarang Sungmin tengah menduduki junior besarnya.

"Eunghh~ Kyuu.. Punyamu semakin besar saja. Padahal kau belum hard kan?"tanya Sungmin setelah melepas ciuman sepihaknya.

"Sial! Kau tak akan selamat Cho Sungmin. Ingat itu!"umpat Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan berjalan ke kamar dengan melumat sembari menggesekkan alat vital mereka.

Brukk

Kyuhyun merebahkan kasar tubuh berisi Sungmin ke bed king size nya. Menggeram singkat saat melihat tatapan menggoda Sungmin."Hukum aku Kyuu~ Hukum aku sesukamu"itu Sungmin yang mengatakannya dengan masih melayangkan tatapan menggoda kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengurungmu sepanjang hari sayang"ucap Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia membukan kaus tipis yang dikenakan Sungmin dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Kau bisa mengurungku selamanya sayang~"goda Sungmin dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher Sungmin dan menyesapnya dengan meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang sebenarnya cukup banyak itu.

Terus turun hingga berhenti di niple kanan sungmin, memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai sembari mencubit gemas niple satunya.

"Ahh~ Kyuhh.."Lutut Kyuhyun menggesek kejantanan Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini, yang jelas ia terlihat menggelinjang kenikmatan atas perlakuan Kyuhyun pada organ-organ sensitif-nya. "Kyuhh b-buka"ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang menarik-narik celananya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti, menggantikan tangan Sungmin membuka celana milik pria kelincinya.

"Shhh~ Kyuhh.. cephathh..nghh"Sungmin menarik rambutnya frustasi saat Kyuhyun memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut hangat pria itu.

"Kyuhh.. A-ku akanhh..nghh"saat merasakan kedutan pada kejantanan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan berjalan kearah sebuah meja.

"K-kau sedang apa Kyu?"tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dimeja tadi dan menaruhnya didepan king size nya.

"Duduk tentu saja."

"Lalu aku- ini bagaimana? Ah~ Kau ingin kita melakukannya disitu?"tanya Sungmin dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangun.

"Tidak sayang~ Kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Itu hukumanmu"balas Kyuhyun sembari menaikkan sebelah kakinya dengan kakinya yang satu lagi sebagai topangan dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Ayo lakukan sayang~ Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

"T-tapi kyuu~ Ayolahh~ Kau juga pasti hard kan?"rajuk Sungmin dengan wajah memelasnya, ayolah dia ditinggalkan dalam keadaan hampir organisme dan itu sangat menyiksa.

"Sayangnya tidak. Lihat? Aku belum hard"Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana dan memang belum terlalu mengembung. "Lakukanlah. Mungkin jika beruntung, aku akan segera hard saat melihat main solo-mu dan langsung menyodokkan batang besarku ke hole merah mudamu"ucapan vulgar Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Nghh~ Kyuhh.. Ahh... fhastherhh"racau Sungmin tak jelas dengan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dan mencubit putingnya. Ia melakukannya dengan posisi duduk menghadap Kyuhyun, tak lupa ekspresi menggodanya berharap Kyuhyun akan cepat hard dan menerjangnya habis-habisan.

"Ah! Ah! Kyuhh~ masuki akuhh"Sungmin masih mendesah dan sekarang ia tengah menduduki guling dengan masih mengocok kejantanannya dan bergerak maju mundur diatas guling tersebut.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun sempat berubah saat melihat posisi menggoda Sungmin. 'Sial! Jangan secepat ini! Aku masih ingin memberinya pelajaran'rutuk Kyuhyun saat merasakan kejantanannya mulai terasa keras.

Sungmin merubah posisinya dengan menungging dan tetap memainkan kejantanannya yang menggantung tepat dihadapak Kyuhyun.

Menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan menggigit bibir dan berdesis menggoda.

Baiklah, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi melihat posisi yang sangat menggoda ini. Bayangkan saja pantat mulus berisi Sungmin dengan hole merah mudanya dan kejantanannya yang mengantung ditengah-tengah tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Sial! Awas kau Cho Sungmin. Ku buat kau menyesal telah menggodaku"ucapan Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan menyatunya keduanya diselingi desahan-desahan nikmat yang memenuhi kamar apartemen itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Hapus akun sialan itu!"perintah Kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang sedang berbaring dengan Sungmin yang berada didekapan Kyuhyun dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya Kyu. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tau password akun itu"

"Jalang itu benar-benar sial."

"Ng"Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Bahkan dia menukar memori handphone ku Kyuu~"adu Sungmin dengan memajukan bibirnya yang bengkak.

Drrtt Drrtt

Sungmin mengarahkan matanya kearah kantung celananya yang berada diatas meja karena lemparan Kyuhyun tadi. "Kyu~Butt ku sakit. Ambilkan~"

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya dan berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil dua smartphone di kantung celana Sungmin.

Memberikan smartphone Sungmin yang masih bergetar tanpa melihat nama penelpon.

"Ini dari si jalang"ucap Sungmin melihatkan Kyuhyun nama penelpon tadi.

"Kau ingin mengangkatnya?"tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan gelengan tegas Sungmin. "Aku tak mau jalang itu merusak moment kita"itu Sungmin yang mengatakannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita beri pelajaran"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam selimut, menurunkan selimut sampai menutupi tubuh naked mereka hanya sebatas pinggang. Terlihat tubuh Sungmin dari mulai leher, dada, bahkan sampai pinggang tampak penuh dengan bercak merah hasi karya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang langsung mengambil posisi nyaman didadanya, kemudian mengambil gambar mereka berdua dengan Sungmin yang mendongak menatap Kyuhyun penuh cinta dan Kyuhyun yang menatap kamera dengan senyum meremehkan.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu dengan Sungmin yang memperhatikannya sembari terkekeh. Mengirimnya kealamat email seseorang yang mereka sebut jalang tadi. Wanita yang telah membuat anak-anak mereka galau berkepanjangan.

 **Fin**

 _Hai^^_

 _Fika bawa Drabble gaje :3_

 _Ini ff NC pertama, jadi harap maklum yaa kalau adegannya gk bisa dibayangin.._

 _Oke.. Review juseyo~_

 **~Fika137**


End file.
